


Let’s Blow Off Some Steam:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Soul Searching Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Dirty Dancing, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Dates, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Corrine & Steve have their first date, How does it go ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Corrine Holden
Series: Soul Searching Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694437
Kudos: 3





	Let’s Blow Off Some Steam:

*Summary: Corrine & Steve have their first date, How does it go ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Corrine Holden fixes her cleavage in the mirror, as she was getting ready for her date with Commander Steve McGarrett, She said, as she thought to herself, ** _“Okay, Girls, It’s time to go to work”_**. She checked herself in the mirror once more, & went to meet the hunky brunette. He is gonna be surprised, when he sees her looking that good. The **_Five-O Commander_** went over to greet her.

“Wow, Just wow !”, Steve exclaimed in shock, as he caught sight of her. “You don’t look so bad yourself, **_Commander_** ”, she purred seductively, as they kissed, & tongue was added, which took the former seal’s breath away. He babbled, “I got us reservations at **_La Pantera_** , The Voluptuous Woman smirked, & said whispering into his ear, “Let’s go”, She nipped at the earlobe, & they made their way to the restaurant.

They had a private room, where they can just be themselves. Corrine decided to be bold, & she was moving her foot along his pants leg, She was getting close to his cock. Steve was trying to control his breathing, & fight her off, til he was ready for later. “Let’s go dancing”, She announced, They paid for their meal, & went straight for the nearby club.

They were having drinks, & dancing to the sexy music, Corrine pulled his hands under her skirt, & moaned, when he felt her bare ass. She smirked, as they continued to dance dirty, & passionately. It was just like how he imagined it, “Let’s get out of here”, He said hoarsely, as she nods in response, & they head over to her place. Corrine was ready to have Steve fully body, & soul.

“I want you, Steve, I want you so badly”, The Flame-Haired Bartender told him, She went for his belt, Not caring that someone could see, & he was exposed in a matter of minutes. She licked her lips at the meaty appendage, She got on her knees, & went to service him, & give him the best blowjob ever. “Here’s a little preview”, she said, as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

She used her skill on him, which had him moaning in pleasure, & he had to hold on to the wall with his hands, as the former seal was having his brains being sucked through his dick. She flicked her tongue against the mushroom-shaped head of his penis. He shivered, showing her that he loves it. After she was done, She kissed the tip of his cock, tucked him away, she got up, & squeezed it. She whispered seductively, “Come on, _**Sailor**_ , Let’s blow off some steam”, & they pushed their way inside, as the door slammed shut behind them.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
